Four Elements
by MaLoN2
Summary: This chapter, 5 by the way, is about what is happening in Hyrule and what Sonya is talking to Princess Zelda about will be revealed in this chapter and the beginning of the next one. Review please.
1. Discovery

Temples & Wizards.  
Written by Claire Deprez and Stephen Manitta.  
  
  
The sun rose high above the glittering ocean, as it spread its blanket of warmth across the joyous land Termina. Everyone was celebrating and having a good time. Today was the anniversary of peace. Today the land was at peace with its moon.  
  
To this day, ten years ago, the Great Moon of Termina was falling from the sky. It was caused by a lone stalkid from the Southern Swamp, he stole a very rare and powerful mask, that brought death and despair to the once happy land. The mask was full of pure hatred and took over the stalkids mind and body, as a puppet. It used its power to take over the moon and crush the land of Termina in its mighty grasp.  
  
But still, a young boy from a foreign land came and stole back the harmony of the land and gave it back to the people. He became their hero and, since then, ten years have passed and they are celebrating the day with a huge banquet in the main town, Clock Town.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A cornucopia of food was waiting to be eaten, waiting on huge tables, under the shade cloths, waiting. As silence filled the market place except for the mumbling as workers waited behind the tables, waiting. The children inside the homes waiting, waiting for their parents to wake up.   
  
The sun was waiting, waiting for the moon to set, waiting. The nerves of the shopkeepers grow stronger as they wait, just waiting. In the midst of all the waiting, a slender figure came into the town, passed a few windows and doors. She turned a corner and stopped, in the small but secretive shadows. She was waiting, waiting for him. She waited and saw another shadow move across the walls. It stopped just in front of her and spoke,  
  
"Do you have the stones?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, but I will only give them to you when you find her."   
  
"Yes your majesty."  
One of the shadows, moved sleekly away, and then disappeared. The slender shadow moved out of the darkness and into the night air of Termina field.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Not too far away, under the Great Bay Ocean, a couple of Zoras were swimming at an emense speed. Supposedly, for a race. But they seem to be swimming away from the shore. They kept going further and further until they came to a sudden halt.  
  
"Hey Mikau, What's that?" Said one of the Zoras, pointing in front of him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure Japas, it could be anything."  
  
"Let's go and find out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They fanned out their wing-like fins and swam downwards towards the sea floor. A shabby little hut awaited them, anybody could have passed by,  
thinking it was a rock.  
  
"Hey, it looks like a hut."  
  
"Weird." muttered Japas.  
  
As they reached the sandy floor, the door swung open slowly. It wasn't very inviting, all they could see was darkness.  
  
"Are you sure about this? .... Mikau?"  
  
The brave Zora had already walked in.  
  
"Don't leave me here by myself! Mikau!"  
  
Japas walked in and saw Mikau standing there in shock. Then, Japas looked around him and saw, a huge room covered in jewels, crystals, ancient treasure and paintings hanging from the wall. Luxurious rugs lay on the floor, and at the end of the hall was a huge table piled high with fish cakes.  
  
" Yummy!"   
  
The two cried at the same time. They ran to the table and stuffed their faces full of food. Golden goblets contained jellyfish shakes and trays of snail sandwiches, fish fingers and calamari rings.  
  
Once they had their helpings, they took a seat and noticed something they didn't see before. A large wooden door, with two golden dolphin handles. They stared in awe and amazement. After a few moments, one of the door handles started to turn and the door opened to reveal a dark blue light, hovering one meter from the ground....  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Up on a high mountain, in the North part of Termina, something was disturbingly wrong. The once heated, volcanic mountain, was now frozen to the core. The inhabitance, had taken shelter in the field and were waiting for the winter to end.   
  
Though deeply effected by the cold, the rock tribe of the Gorons stayed. Shivering in their underground city, they waited and waited. Until, one day a brave Goron by the name of Darmani, decided to leave the city and pray at the exalted shrine for the summer to come.  
  
He trudged along through the snow, for a while and opened the secret door to the shrine of Fire. Once he was inside, warmth swept through him. Comforted by this warmth, he kneeled at the altar and prayed:  
  
"Oh mighty, ancient, wise one, why have you placed the curse of ice upon us? Please bring the heat of summer, so we can thrive in its glory once again."  
  
As Darmani finished his prayer, he looked up at the alter. It was slowly moving, or was it shaking? Then, all of a sudden, the whole temple started to shake and bits of earth fell from the ceiling.   
  
Darmani thought it was going to collapse, so he hid under a table and covered his head with his hands and closed his eyes, tight. A moment later, he opened his eyes and saw it had all stopped. He climbed out from under the table, hitting his head on the table on the way.   
  
He took in the destruction. The altar was broken in two.   
  
The room started to shake again and a hole opened in the altar. Darmani, still rubbing his head, thought he was seeing things when a ruby red light, came from the hole and stopped about one meter off the floor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Deep in the valley of Ikana, a young couple were resting on the bank of the river. Holding each other in their arms, they admired the never-ending flow of the river. It was a warm morning, and the sun had just risen over the horizon.  
  
"Anju, do you want to go for a swim? It is pretty hot."  
  
"How cold is the water?"  
  
"Let me check."  
  
The young man got up from his spot and dipped his hand in the river.  
  
"Just right." He called back to his red haired girlfriend.  
  
She came over to him and pushed him into the water. She giggled a bit as he swam around lazily. Anju took off her shoes and dived in gracefully. The man started to race her down the river.  
  
"Kafie! Wait up!" Anju called after him, swimming with all her might.   
  
Soon they got to the end of the river and climbed up into a cave. The cave had crystals hanging from the roof and the floor was shining from the water. Then, Kafie noticed an old door in the corner of the cave.  
  
"Anju, can you see that door?" He said as he pointed toward it.  
  
"Yes, but I've never seen it before. Do you know what it could be for?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I'm going to check it out."  
  
He moved away from Anju and walked slowly toward the door. So quite he was afraid to maybe wake up the door. Kafie went to the door and reached out for the handle. He turned it slowly and the door made a creaking noise as he opened it.   
  
"Its okay, there is only a chest in here."  
  
Anju joined Kafie by the door and walked in together. The treasure chest was sitting atop a red carpet with gold rims. The chest was covered in locks and chains.  
  
Kafie took a careful step towards the treasure chest and a mysterious green light started glowing around the chest and seeping though to the outside.   
  
Kafie jumped back and grabbed Anju, for fear they might get hurt. They clutched each other for dear life and the green light started to fade way. The couple slowly let go of each other and stared at the sight before them. A grass green light was floating above the treasure chest, with an eerie glow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Southern swamp was moist and murky. It was always like this on an early sunrise. The creatures were still at home, resting, as the calm water lapped up against the banks.   
  
Meanwhile, in the middle of a small pond, a large hut had been made and in there lived two very old witches. One went by the name of Koume, and the other by the name of Kotake. These witches performed very good spells and hexes, but today they needed some more ingredients.  
  
"Koume, please come out and help me look for some spring water and those Dilite Crystals?"cackled Kotake as she flew around the house on her broomstick.   
  
Koume slowly opened the door and grabbed her broomstick gloomily.   
  
"What is the problem?" Kotake said as her sister mounted her broom.  
"I heard there is an ancient crystal up the water fall, but you wont let me go."  
  
"Oh! Yes I will! Let's go get our crystal!!" She screamed as she zoomed down toward the ground and straightened up and flew over the top of the waterfall. Koume followed along behind her.  
  
After about 10 minutes of flying, a wall of weeds came into sight and they slowed down to a stop.   
  
"There seems to be an entrance here." said Kotake as she pointed at the wall.  
  
"Dissendium." Koume yelled.   
  
At that, a hole appeared and a light seemed to be coming from the other end.   
  
"Come on." said Kotake as she flew in and disappeared. Koume followed in after her.  
  
The tunnel wasn't very long, but when they came out of the other end, what a sight before them. A huge garden, with palm and fruit trees, strawberry bushes, and tonnes of fountains and ponds.  
  
"What an ugly sight!" Koume exploded.  
  
They flew around for a while and then stopped near a half dead tree.  
  
"Much better." Kotake exclaimed.  
  
The sisters usually sapped the rest of the energy out of the tree by touching it. But this time, when they touched the tree, the tree grew taller and taller until a bright yellow light descended from the tree and landed in front of their eyes.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  



	2. Stones

Part One: The Great Race. The Four Guardians.   
  
  
Although they did not know it, Mikau, Japas, Darmani,   
Kafie, Anju, Kotake and Koume all stumbled upon the four great   
guardians of the Kantiki. Each of these guardians represented the four main   
elements, Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. These forces were the only   
things that could help save the world, for what was about to happen....   
  
* * * * *   
  
Mikau and Japas stared silently at this   
majestic light in silence until it spoke to them,   
"Welcome faithful ones, you have released me from   
ny curse, my greatest gratitude to you both, but I must   
need more of your help. Please find the other three   
guardians before it is to late."   
On those last words, the bright light turned into a   
shiny, dark blue crystal shimmering on the floor.   
"Take this stone to the temple of the sun and moon   
and bring the other three." said the mysterious voice.   
Japas bent down, inspected the stone, and when   
he decided it was safe picked it up and placed it in his   
pocket.   
"Come on, we have a lot to do." Said Mikau.   
"Yeah, we better." replied Japas.   
As they walked out of the small paradise, on the   
bottom of the ocean, the doors closed behind them   
and the house vanished.   
"Wierd." They muttered together.   
  
* * * * *   
Darmani looked at the light and let out a shallow   
laugh, he had seen wierder things in his day. But this   
he must say, is wierd. The red light glowered in front of him and it spoke, but not out loud, more like inside his head.   
"Oh thank-you for releasing me from my   
punishment, you have my blessing. Unfortunately,   
there is more I need you to do. You must find the other   
three guardians of Kantiki, and then we shall explain   
why everyone on this planet is in so much danger."   
"How do I know where the others are?"   
"You will find out soon enough."   
As before, the light turned into a shiny stone on   
the ground. Because, Gorons don't have pockets,   
Darmani thought it was best to place it under his hat,   
as he rolled out of the destroyed temple, back to his   
warm city.   
  
* * * * *   
Kafie and Anju stared at the light, as it told them   
the history of the four elements. Once said, the light   
turned into a crystal and Kafie, carefully picked up the   
stone and placed it in his wet pocket.   
"Come on Anju, let's go and find the other   
elements."   
"Yeah, let's go and get changed first, I'm cold."   
So the two lovers swam back up the river to dry   
land. As they made there way back to Clock Town,   
they discussed about how they were going to find the   
other elements.   
"How do we know who where the other elements   
are now? And if people already have, them how are we   
going to know?" Kafie complained as they strolled   
across Termina field.   
"Don't worry," Anju complied. "I think we'll just   
know."   
They stopped talking for a while, until a shadow in   
the distance slowly became bigger and bigger. When   
the shadow was 100 meters away, the young couple   
realised it was a women on the back of a horse.   
The two stopped when the horse started to slow   
down. Once the brown horse stopped, the lady atop, revealed her face from under her hood.   
She was fairly pretty and she had charcoal black   
hair, her eyes were as blue as the sky. Her cloak was a   
light green colour. Even though she was pretty, she   
looked a bit tired and distressed.   
"Hello, my name is Sonya," she started, " I have   
come here searching for some spiritual stones. Have   
you heard about them or do you know where they are."   
Both Kafie and Anju had unnerving feelings about   
her. Kafie spoke up and said,   
"No I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking   
about."   
Sonya shot them a powerful look, as if she knew   
they were lying.   
"Good luck in finding them anyway." Anju added   
quickly. She took Kafie's arm and once again they   
started to walk home.   
  
* * * * *   
  
As what had happened to the others, the same   
ordeal, had happened to sisters, Koume and Kotake.   
"What an disgusting stone!" Kotake said as she   
picked it up and sneered at it.   
"Here give me the stone." Koume said, as she held   
out her hand and waited for her gift.   
"No! You're not getting it!"   
"I was the one who told you about it!"   
"It asked me to hold it!"   
"It's mine!"   
"No! It's mine!"   
This conversation continued a long time before, the   
element finally got sick and tired and screamed.   
"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SHARE! I WILL FIND   
SOME ONE ELSE!"   
"Yes element." They chorused silently.   
They flew the rest of the way, back home, in   
silence.   
  
* * * * *   
Sonya arrived in Ikana Valley, later that day, and tied   
her horse up next to a tree.   
"Come out, come out where ever you are." she   
mumbled, while she paced back and forth on the   
dusty ground.   
A figure appeared in front of her, and she jumped   
from tension.   
"Have you found the stones yet?"   
"No I haven't. Have you found the girl?"   
"Yes. I want those stones by the end of the   
celebration. Otherwise everything is too obvious."   
The second shadow wisped away, while Sonya   
mounted her horse and rode off.   
  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE!!! review! Puh-leeeezze! I don't   
care if there flames or anything! JUST REVIEW!!!   
  



	3. History

Chapter 3. First in, best dressed.   
  
  
"Like Mikau, what are we going to do when we get   
inside clock town?" Japas drawled as they walked   
across the hot sandy beach.   
"Like I mean, we can't just go, 'Like has anyone   
seen those element stones coz we like need them to   
help this talkin stone,' We can't do that dude. That   
would be a bit obvious."   
"But dude! Were not gonna do that. Were gonna   
ask people who look sus. Not just any old Deku Scrub.   
They have to look like they're looking for something as   
well." Mikau finished his sentence, looking amazed   
that he structured the paragraph, in English.   
"But like, what if they are like the evil dudes, like   
they might take the stones."   
"Japas," Mikau started, getting edgy because of   
Japas talking all the time, " I've got this all under   
control, I am of hero ancestry, I know who is trust-  
worthy."   
The rest of the walk to the town, was filled with   
silence. The two life long friends, had the same thing   
on there minds, what if they were too late?   
Before they knew it, they became part of the hustle   
and bustle of Clock Town. And what a beautiful sight   
it was. Children running around playing chasy, it also   
seemed that the Bombers had taken the day off and   
were playing in the grass. People were bustling about   
carrying food, signs and occasionally bomb-chus. The   
place was full to the brim of happiness and laughter,   
you couldn't help but get in the mood.   
Japas sort of lost his concentration, Mikau   
stayed focused on what they came here for. He moved   
through the crowd looking for something, something   
unusual. He kept walking until he noticed a young couple.   
They mainly looked strange because one had   
purple hair and the other had red hair. They were   
soaking wet and looked a bit distressed.   
Mikau followed behind them, lurking in the   
shadows, he slowly followed them, jumping from   
shadow to shadow. He didn't mind doing this, but they   
caught him off guard.   
As he was slinking around, the older man turned   
and he froze, hoping he wouldn't notice him, a Zora, in   
between two buildings, pretending not to be there.   
"What are you doing sir?" questioned the man.   
"Umm.. I'm looking for a ... stone. It's special to me   
and I ... um need to find it."   
"Do you have one of those element stone thingies?"   
Anju butted in, before realizing what she had said, in   
the middle of a crowded street.   
"Anju, did you have to say that out loud? It is   
dangerous you know?"   
"I'm sorry Kafie, but he just seemed to know. He   
said he was looking for a stone."   
"And anyone could be looking for a stone, you have   
to be more careful next time."   
"Well if you don't mind," Mikau interrupted, hoping   
to change the subject, " I might sound as stupid as her   
but, no offence, I do have one of the stones. Could we   
talk to you in private?"   
"We? Who's we?"   
Mikau glanced around and realized he had left his   
friend in West Clock Town.   
"Oh my God! I must have left Japas back there! I'll   
be right back."   
"Hang on," Anju yelled, "Meet us back at the   
Mayor's office, okay?"   
"Alright!" Mikau yelled back as he frantically   
searched for his lost friend.   
* * * * *   
  
  
After trudging through the snow, and arriving back at   
his warm city, Darmani had a light sleep. His sleep   
would always be interrupted by nightmares of the   
stone. He had visions that his friends and family   
would get ripped from the safety of his village and fed   
to a giant beast with no heart.   
He woke up, covered in cold sweat, he thought   
about what he could do, to put him out of his misery.   
Then he remembered the stone he had found. He   
picked up his hat and the stone fell into his hand. It   
glowed red as he stared, and as he did, it lifted to his   
eye level. It spoke to him inside his head.   
"I am sorry if I have been disturbing your sleep,   
with those horrible dreams, but I needed to wake you.   
I did this because I have to talk to you about my   
history. A long time ago, an evil man,   
Antonio, he was my master in sorcery and so were 3 of   
my best friends. Antonio hired us because we had the   
power of each element, Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. I   
had the power of Fire and I was the leader of us.   
Antonio one day, asked us to use our powers to over   
throw his brother from the title, The King Of Evil. We   
refused and then he turned against us and turned us   
all into stones. He threw us to the four corners of the   
planet. But as the years have gone by, we have drifted   
back to each other. I don't know what happened to   
Antonio, but it has been said that he is biding his   
time. We need to find the others stones, to stop   
Antonio, and to become our human forms again. So   
could you please go to town and find the other 3. Two   
of my friends have already found each other."   
With out asking any questions or thinking what to   
do, Darmani left his room, home and mountain,   
determined to save the planet.   
  
* * * * *   
Now back at the old witches house, things weren't   
going to well. The old sisters had forgotten about the   
stone and dumped it somewhere in there smelly   
house. They came across it again, when they were   
brewing a potion.   
"Kotake, get me some dragon liver and some   
basilisk horns. Then that should do it."   
For many years the witches have been trying to   
create a potion to make them younger. But with no   
results, this was going to be there last potion.   
As Kotake searched for the dragon liver, she came   
upon the stone they had neglected.   
"Koume," Her voice rasped, " What would happen if   
we put this shiny stone in our potion? Would it   
actually work this time?" As she said this, she hobbled   
over to her sister with a grin on her wrinkled face.   
"Let's see, shall we?"   
Kotake took the stone out of Koume's hand, and   
dropped it into the potion.   
The once blue potion bubbled and hissed and   
turned a shade of grey. The wicked sisters cackled and   
cooed, but there laughter was shattered by a booming   
voice.   
"HOW DARE YOU USE MY POWERS TO MAKE   
YOU YOUNGER!! TAKE ME OUT AND FIND THE   
THREE OTHER STONES!! DO THIS NOW OR THERE   
WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!"   
By the end of this, both witches were on the floor   
cowering. Kotake scrambled up to the cauldron and   
grabbed the stone. Koume gathered their brooms and   
they flew like the wind, toward Clock Town.   
  
* * * * *   
  
As our hero's were searching for each other, Sonya   
was pondering plans and wondering where to find the   
stones.  
"Where can the stones be? They wouldn't be in their   
hiding places. Someone must have already found   
them."   
Sonya kept pacing as she kicked up dust inside   
her cave-like home. She had hidden herself well.   
"I must go to the festival and find them there. They   
must be looking for each other. That just makes my   
job easier."   
And she let out a evil snicker and climbed outside.   
Once out in the sun she untied her horse and   
mounted.   
"What a nice day, too bad, soon everything will be   
destroyed! Ha ha ha ha!" Sonya exclaimed as she rode off   
towards the Town.  
  
* * * * *   



	4. United we stand, Divided we fall.

Chapter 4 - United we stand, Divided we fall.   
  
  
Inside the Mayor's Office the young couple and two   
Zora's sat down and talked about the stones.   
"So, where did you guys find your stone?" Mikau   
asked deep in interest.   
"We found ours after we swam in the river at Ikana   
Valley. I kind of led the way." Kafie put up his hand   
guiltily.   
"We found ourselves in a cave," continued Anju, " I   
had been in it before but this time there was a door in   
the corner. We opened it and inside was a chest   
covered in chains and locks. It glowed and out popped   
the crystal." Anju finished with an exasperated sigh.   
Kafie pulled out the green crystal from his pocket   
and laid it on the table in front of them.   
"Well we found ours on the floor of the ocean in a   
magic hut." Started Japas with a huge grin on his   
face. "Me and Mikau were just racing when we came a   
across a huge rock house, it looked so like a rock."   
"So I went inside and we came across a feast of   
Zora food." interuppted Mikau. "Just after we had   
finished eating, a door behind us opened and the stone   
spoke and then Japas picked it up."   
At that Japas took the stone out of his pocket and   
placed it next to the other.   
What happened next astounded the group. At first   
the stones shook and began to glow. Anju grabbed   
Kafie and held like there was no tomorrow. Mikau and   
Japas stood with their jaws glued to the floor. As the   
stones shook they glowed brighter and brighter until   
the whole room was filled with a blue greeny glow, blinding the onlookers. After what seemed like forever, the light faded and the   
stones were missing.   
* * * * *  
Darmani had never been down the mountain before and the kindness that raidiated from the town was almost unbearable. When his feet touched the ground he heard a very high-pitched scream and looked up just in time to see two ugly 'things' come crashing into him. (not very good on the broomsticks)  
Once he got to his feet once more, Darmani hel-  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!" he screamed.  
"Well thank-you very much for the nice welcome." Kotake screeched.  
"Sorry, I've never seen someone as ugly as you bef-"  
After a couple of smashes from Koume and Kotake, Darmani realised not to say anything in thier company.  
"Get out of our way creature, we need to go sell this baby to the dumb Zora's, I heard that they like jew-"  
"My gods, but is that you Mazi?" came an unexpected voice from Darmani's hat.  
The yellow stone that Koume had in her jewel pouch flew out to meet the long lost friend, also did the red jewel from Darmani's hat. As what happened before, the gigantic field filled with a yellow-red light,(wouldn't that be orange?) the light got brighter and brighter and the trio also noticed a light from the town. When the light faded the stones were gone.  
* * * * *  
Sonya paced the woods and noticed a cold chill come over her, the dark figure appeared in a flash, grinning.  
"I don't need you anymore." he said.  
"Well, I'll let you go if you give me the girl." Sonya didn't sound so brave.  
"She's already here."   
With that he held out his hand and through a black mist, an unconscious girl fell into his arms.  
"I need her." Sonya replied.  
"No, correction, I need her."  
The black figure started to walk off when,  
"Don't do this Link!" Sonya yelled.  
He stopped in his tracks and turned back.  
"It's not Link, it's Dark Link. Don't call on me again."  
He vanished and left Sonya alone in the woods.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: I know it might suck but review anyway, next few chapters become more revealing about the elements names and crap like that. I swear the next one will be up like this week! So hold on... 


	5. Dark Link's Revenge

Chapter 5. Dark Link's Revenge.  
  
No longer would our story take place in Termina, for you see, Dark Link had found a way to cross from Termina   
to Hyrule in a short amount of time. Creating a worm hole in time and space, he would just simply jump through and out  
the other end he came, in Hyrule. For our other hereos in Termina their fate would still be undecided...  
  
Faster Dark Link rode down the Kokiri hidden path, the only one's who knew about this was him and a Kokiri   
child named Saria he had almost ran down one day on horse back. With the four stones in his pack and the lifeless figure  
on the back of the horse, he had to be fast to go around unnoticed. Out of the forest he came and into the dimming   
Hyrule field he rode. Dusk was upon him and he needed to reach the Temple of the Sun and Moon before it was too late.  
Hooves beating across the ground he came to the middle of the field, chanted an ancient password and vanished into the   
sky.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in Lon Lon Ranch, Link was becoming frustrated that he couldn't find Malon in any part of Town,  
Kakariko Village or thier own home. In every stable he checked, hiding places only a Kokiri could fit into and even   
asking Ingo. Although he pleaded with Malon a thousand times a day, she wouldn't kick him out on the streets.  
"Look Link, I know it may be hard for you to understand but I just can't do it, okay?" Puppy dog eyes were her  
specialty and pulled this face every time he asked her.  
Flooded with memories of her smile and laughter, he almost broke down and cried. But regaining his inner   
strength, Link saddled up Epona and rode hard to Hyrule Castle. Waving to the worried Talon as he left.  
  
Upon entrance to Hyrule Market he slowed down Epona to a trot. He kept riding through the town, considering  
everyone would be inside and asleep, since it was night time. The street lamps were glowing a wonderful glow which   
reminded Link of the time he and Malon snuck into the Market after hours. (This would be about after midnight).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Creeping over the outer walls two familiar shadows slipped. Onto the ground they landed quietly, although   
close enough to these characters and you would be able to hear their snickering.  
"Malon! Why did I even agree with you to this?" Link questioned, grabbing her arm to stop her from running   
off without him.  
"Well, you know how they, they being The Royal Family," While Malon said 'Royal Family' she stuck her nose in  
the air, which made Link laugh more. "well they always have a ball on this night. And I wanted to see what goes on at one  
of these."  
"Don't make faces at them," Link laughed but still trying to be serious, "We know Princess Zelda. We could have   
just asked her if we could go."  
"Ah-a, correction, YOU know Princess Zelda not I. And what would I wear anyway."  
Link just gave her a strange look that meant to say: How-should-I-know?  
"Come on, otherwise we'll be late!" Malon giggled as she took Link by the hand and ran in the direction of the   
Castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awaking from his memory, Link found himself at the Castle Gates being approached by a guard.  
"'Scuse me sir, what is your reason for visit?" Asked the guard in his loud voice that echoed around the front  
courtyard.  
"Knight Blade? Is that you? You should at least know me by now." Link mocked.  
"Oh sorry Sir Link, I didn't recognise you, you see it is quite late."  
"That's alright. Just open the gates and let me through."   
With no further commments Knight Blade turned on his heel and walked into the small house that contained the gate   
switches. The gate moved up halfway, just enough for Link and Epona to get through.  
"Thanks Blade." He called as he galloped Epona through the open gates and into the main area of the castle. The   
guards tipped thier helmets at him, as he was regulary seen at Hyrule Castle on his way to see the princess. Off Epona he   
jumped, gave the riegns to a nearby stable boy, and into the main hall he went.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Princess Zelda was sitting upon her throne listening attentively to what this person was saying. In through the  
giant double doors came Link. He looked flustered and tired, like he was searching for something he couldn't live  
without.  
^Hold on a moment.^ Zelda said to Link in mind. In the past 10 years her powers had grown to considerable hieghts  
and the only people who knew were Impa and Link.  
"As I was saying your Highness, Dark Link has betrayed me, so therefore I see the only way out of my predicament is   
your guidance and help." The lady bowing was obviously desperate as well.  
"Excuse me madam, but did you say something about Dark Link?" Link piped up as he overheard what was just mentioned.  
"Yes I did." She said as she turned to face him. "And who might you be?"  
"I am Link, the one person that Dark Link was created from."  
"Yes, now I know. You must help me, he is going to kill Malon if-"  
Not anywhere close to ending her case but was Link on her with his sword drawn. Zelda stood up and raised her hand  
and both backed off a bit.  
"I know Link that you must worry so because of the abscence of your partner, and I believe we should all get a good   
night's rest and talk about this over breakfast on a new day. A new day is always a day when we can start many adventure."  
Although hesitant, Link sheathed his sword and turned in dircetionof his usual quarters. Once out of sight Sonya   
bowed to Princess Zelda.  
"Thank-you for your service, it is greatfully appreciated."  
Standing up straight she was escorted to a room in the West Wing were she would hopefully rest. Zelda stood in the   
room and shook her head as she wondered what was happening again to her Kingdom.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it might be strange, but next chapter I'm going to make the other people from Termina do something too. Don't  
worry, I haven't forgotten about them. 


End file.
